Dance baby, dance!
by Darcy B
Summary: Cuando la obra terminó y la compañía de baile salió a saludar al público, mientras eran aplaudidos de pie, lo decidí. Quería que mi cuerpo expresara lo que con palabras no podía. Quería hacerle llegar a las demás personas lo que sentía. Quería que esos aplausos, algún día, fueran dirigidos hacia mí. Quería ser bailarina.
1. Prólogo

Dance baby, dance!

Universo Alterno. Un poco de OoC

Parejas: Sasusaku y demás.

Prólogo.

A mis dieciocho años de edad me considero una chica un tanto sumisa. Creo que es en parte, por la influencia que mis padres tienen en mí.

¿Conocen a esos tipos de padres que no les gusta que salgas con tus amigos a las disco porque creen que un asesino serial o violador pondrá algo en tu bebida y te venderá a una red de trata luego de hacer cualquier cosa contigo? Bueno… pues los míos son así.

No somos ni una familia muy rica, ni muy pobre, no tenemos ni mucho, ni poco. Sin embargo, mis padres me criaron como a una princesa, trabajando como esclavos para enviarme a las mejores escuelas de la ciudad.

Terminé la secundaria en uno de los más prestigiosos institutos de Japón, el Konoha Gakuen. Debo decir que no fue la etapa más feliz de mi adolescencia, ya que mis queridos (nótese el sarcasmo) compañeros se empeñaron en joderme por tres años consecutivos. ¿Razones? Primero y principal, mi apariencia.

Nací con un extraño color de cabello rosa. Sí, rosa, leen bien, el cual hacía un gran contraste con mis ojos verdes jade. Con una contextura flacucha, tenía el cuerpo bastante menos desarrollado que el resto de mis compañeras.

Y segundo, pero no menos importante, mi estatus social.

El Konoha Gakuen era un instituto para niños ricos, que se alimentaban, y alimentarían por el resto de sus vidas del dinero que les provee las grandes empresas que sus padres tienen. Aunque sacara mejores notas que ellos, aunque me empeñara en hacer las cosas bien, siempre sería menos, siempre sería la marginada del curso.

Nunca me quejé con nadie sobre el maltrato que recibía en ese fatídico establecimiento. ¿Por qué? Porque contaba con mi vía de escape, ese nirvana personal que hacía olvidara todos los males de mi vida, del mundo.

Esa vía de escape, era el Ballet.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día en el que decidí que quería ser bailarina por el resto de mi vida.

Tenía seis años, y mi padre había conseguido entradas para ver el famoso Lago de los Cisnes. No sabía de qué se trataba exactamente, pero mi mamá desbordaba de emoción.

Cuando llegamos al teatro, me contagié de la emoción de mamá. El teatro era impactante, con su gran fachada estilo occidental, grandes puertas y escaleras de mármol.

Nuestra ubicación era uno de los palcos del lado derecho, que me daba un panorama de todo lo que sucedía en la enorme sala, la cual estaba con sus asientos llenos.

Podía ver perfectamente la fosa de los músicos, quienes eran bastantes, afinando sus instrumentos y haciendo repasos de último momento.

Las luces se apagaron. La música sonaba levemente. El telón se abrió. Y la magia comenzó.

Los movimientos de la joven bailarina eran sublimes. Sus brazos parecían interminables y era tan liviana como una pluma. No parecía siquiera que estuviera haciendo esfuerzo al levantar sus piernas a más de noventa grados, ni parecía que se mareaba cuando giraba incontables veces.

Aunque no supiera de qué se trataba la obra, todos los sentimientos que los bailarines expresaban llegaban a mí.

Amor. Desesperación. Alegría. Tristeza. Ansiedad. Emoción.

Cuando la obra terminó y la compañía de baile salió a saludar al público, mientras eran aplaudidos de pie, lo decidí. Quería que mi cuerpo expresara lo que con palabras no podía. Quería hacerle llegar a las demás personas lo que sentía. Quería parecer un ángel al bailar. Quería que esos aplausos, algún día, fueran dirigidos hacia mí. Quería ser bailarina.

No tardé mucho tiempo en comenzar a estudiar Ballet. Y quedé enamorada de él. De su historia, de su música, de sus pasos y de todo.

La técnica es difícil, sí. Pero con empeño y más que nada, constancia, se adquiere, y no se olvida.

Las profesoras decían que tenía un talento innato para el baile y cualidades físicas, como mi marcado empeine y largas piernas, que me ayudaban bastante.

A medida que los años pasaban, le dedicaba más tiempo, hasta llegar a las cuatro horas diarias en las que estoy.

Me desperté emocionada, tomé ropa de mi armario y me dirigí al baño para una rápida ducha. Cuando terminé, me mire al espejo y sonreí.

Hoy sería especial. Hoy sabría si estaba más cerca de cumplir mi sueño. Hoy tendrían que llegarme los resultados de mi audición para la reconocida academia Juilliard.

Hace unos días, mi mamá me dijo que Juilliard había comenzado un programa de becas para alumnos extranjeros. No lo dudé ni un segundo, y me filme, varias veces, interpretando una de las piezas del Cascanueces. Envié la que supuse, era perfecta.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. No me moleste en ver siquiera si mamá se encontraba en casa. Pasé de largo la sala y fui hasta la entrada. Abrí la puerta y la cálida brisa mañanera me azotó.

Fui al buzón, contando los pasos, y nerviosa lo abrí. Había tres cartas, las tomé todas y volví a casa con pasos rápidos. Me quedé en la entrada leyendo los destinatarios de las cartas, dos para mi padre y…

¡Y una, una para mí! Con un gritillo de emoción arrojé las dos que eran para mi papá y subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, nuevamente.

Mi mamá veía la situación con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y negando con la cabeza.

Ahora, en mi cuarto observe la carta un poco más tranquila, pero todo se esfumó cuando vi, que efectivamente, era de Juilliard.

Arranqué una de las puntas del sobre y con temblorosas manos, desdoblé la carta para leerla.

''_Estimada Sakura Haruno:_

_Nos agrada comunicarle que ha obtenido una beca completa como estudiante en la Escuela de Artes Escénicas Juilliard. El inicio de clases será el primero de agosto. Usted contará con alojamiento en el campus del instituto. _

_Al ser una beca, se ha depositado a su nombre un pasaje de avión que debe retirarlo personalmente. El mismo, es válido para el día 30 de Julio. _

_Esperamos su mayor desempeño._

_ Ms. Raine_

_ Directora de la comunidad _

_ Educativa Juilliard ''_

Sentí mis rodillas temblar. Sólo faltaba una semana.

Oh. Por. Dios. ¡IRÍA A JUILLIARD! ¡IRÍA A NUEVA YORK! Un nudo se instaló en mi estómago. Ansiedad, emoción y alegría eran los sentimientos que gobernaban mi cuerpo. No solo estudiaría en una de las mejores academias de artes del mundo, si no, que esto era un pasaje para independizarme. La idea tendría que causarme miedo, sin embargo, no puedo esperar a que el día llegue. Extrañaría a mis padres, claro que sí, pero en tierras americanas tendría la libertad que no tengo desde que nací, ya que, no creo que mis padres representen un obstáculo estando del otro lado del mundo.

Con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos abrí bruscamente la puerta de mi cuarto y grité a los cuatro vientos.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!

Todo, todo, iba a cambiar. Me encargaría de destacar, de hacer lo que mejor hago. Me encargaría, de hacer mi sueño realidad.

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá llega el prólogo. Espero les haya interesado mínimamente la historia.

Soy nueva en FF. Leo desde hace varios años, y siempre tuve la idea de escribir, pero no me animaba. Hasta ahora. Dependiendo si les gusta o no, seguiré con este fic.

Espero le den una oportunidad.

Darcy B.


	2. Academia de Artes Escénicas Juilliard

Dance baby, dance!

Capítulo uno: Escuela de Artes Escénicas Juilliard.

Nunca me gustaron las despedidas. Las consideraba demasiado cursis. Y al tener a mi madre colgada de mi cuello llorando supe que tenía razón.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando a que llamen mi vuelo para ingresar al avión. Contaba con mi bolso de mano, ya que el resto del equipaje, tres maletas llenas de mis pertenencias, se encontraban en el avión. Estaba ansiosa, quería irme. Los últimos días estuve estudiando ingles intensivamente, aunque, gracias a mis estudios en el Konoha Gakuen podía arreglármelas bastante bien.

Mi mamá estaba haciendo de mi camisa un asco, así que opté por enviarle una mirada de súplica a mi padre para que tomara cartas en el asunto.

-Vamos Hanaki, estoy seguro de que no quieres armar una escena en el aeropuerto-dijo mi padre mientras con una mano en el hombro de mi madre, la separaba levemente.-

-Pero Kiosuke, ¿es que aún no entiendes? ¡Nuestra hija se va, se va a otro país!-su llanto aumentaba a medida que se imaginaba a su hija indefensa en las manos de los yankees.

Rodé los ojos e instintivamente le solté unas palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Mamá, ¿es que acaso dudas de mí? Sabes que me puedo cuidar sola, nunca les he causado problemas. Los llamaré todas las noches para que sepan cómo me va.- Mamá dejó de llorar, por lo que creí conveniente continuar.- Además, no es que voy a estar de fiesta, estaré tomando clases de Ballet y…- El sonido de los altoparlantes cortó con mis habladurías.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 0127 con destino a Estados Unidos, Nueva York, acercarse a la puerta número tres para abordar el avión._

¡Era hora, era hora, era hora! Mi mamá comenzó a llorar y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras mi padre me acariciaba el cabello.

-Cuidate, Sakura.-Mencionó mi papá mirándome con infinita ternura.

Me separé de ellos y los miré con una gran sonrisa. Después de darle un beso a cada uno, tome mi bolso y caminé hasta la puerta tres sin mirar atrás.

Ya en el avión me dirigí a mi asiento, que por suerte, estaba del lado de la ventanilla por lo que podría apreciar el paisaje. Ni siquiera los molestos niños que tenía al lado podrían molestarme. Tomé mi IPhone y puse algo de música. Mañana en la mañana estaría en tierras americanas y mi nueva vida comenzaría. Varias horas después, luego de unos cuantos aperitivos (¡vamos, la comida de avión es gratis, debía aprovecharla!) quede profundamente dormida.

La voz de la azafata por los altoparlantes me despertó.

_-El vuelo 0127 con destino a Nueva York ha finalizado con éxito. Gracias por elegir aerolíneas Kuppo._

Cielos, ¿Tanto tiempo dormí? El avión ya estaba casi vacío, así que me apresuré a salir para ir a buscar mi equipaje.

El aeropuerto de Nueva York era mucho más grande que el de Tokio, y desbordaba de gente. La mayoría eran turistas que esperaban su vuelo, aunque se podían divisar a algunas madres histéricas (como la mía) que se aferraban a sus hijos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estuve un largo rato esperando por mis tres maletas, y ahora era un inconveniente llevarlas hasta la salida.

Lo logre, luego de un gran esfuerzo y algunas maldiciones de mi parte, llegué hasta las puertas del aeropuerto y opté por pedir un taxi que me llevara hasta Juilliard.

El taxista vio fastidiado las maletas y se encargó de ponerlas en el baúl. Ya en el taxi, le dí la dirección de la escuela. Agradecí que no quedara tan cerca ya que podía apreciar la gran ciudad.

Sus edificios eran impactantes, al igual que sus rascacielos. La gente parecía mucho más tranquila que en Tokio. La ciudad era muy moderna pero no dejaba de lado la naturaleza ya que había bastantes árboles. Debimos entrar en lo que parecía la avenida principal, que me hacía acordar al centro de Tokio. Dimos unas cuantas curvas y el auto frenó. Por la ventana podía divisar un edificio con una arquitectura magnífica. Las rampas que obviamente servían como escaleras recorrían todo el establecimiento. Los primeros pisos eran vidriados y se podía ver a los estudiantes recorriendo los corredores. Supuse que en los últimos pisos estaría la habitación en la que me alojaría.

El taxista carraspeó al ver que estaba embobada mirando la ventanilla y me indicó el costo del viaje. Aunque el precio me pareció excesivo ya que solo habían sido unas cuantas cuadras, le pagué sin objetar nada. Cuando estaba por traspasar las puertas del lugar una música cercana llamó mi atención. Era un estilo de hip hop. Volteé hacia mi derecha y vi un grupo de gente aglomerada. Aún no sé cómo logré llegar tan rápido al lugar con todas mis maletas. Lo que vi me dejo impresionada. ¡Era una batalla de danza callejera! Tres contra tres. Rápidamente uno de los chicos me llamó la atención. Era rubio, alto y con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, se notaba que era musculoso. Era divertido verlo ya que hacía muecas extrañas al bailar. Sus movimientos eran algo bruscos, pero era muy flexible. Los saltos que daba lo hacían ver como un profesional. Sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo y los mismos, no dejaban de ver a su contrincante. La coreografía era muy rápida y me hacía pensar en cómo podía ejecutar tales movimientos con esa facilidad. Se lanzó al piso y giró repetidas veces sobre su cabeza, terminando de levantarse con sus brazos y dando una voltereta. Con esos movimientos, salió victorioso y con una simpática y gran sonrisa fue con uno de sus compañeros para chocar los cinco. Al ver a su compañero me quedé sin palabras. Era un poco más alto que el anterior y poseedor de unos cabellos azabaches, al igual que sus ojos. Su figura intimidaba e hizo que la batalla fuera más intensa. Sus movimientos eran ligeros y acompañaban a la música. Parecía que la canción había sido hecha exclusivamente para él. Cuando saltaba parecía un pájaro y caía con una gracia extraordinaria. Estaba haciendo movimientos de breack-dance en el piso con una facilidad magistral. Cuando se levantó, siendo aplaudido por la mayoría de los presentes una sonrisa ladeada se hizo presente en su hermoso rostro que lo hacía lucir como un ángel. Sus ojos desafiantes se clavaban en su rival que parecía un gatito asustado en comparación con él. De la nada, el resto de su equipo se unió en su baile y danzaban completamente coordinados. El tercer miembro del grupo era un chico castaño con unos tatuajes en sus mejillas que se esforzaba por seguirles el paso a sus amigos.

El rubio se posiciono detrás del adonis azabache y le dio impulso con sus manos para que haga una voltereta en el aire, cayendo perfectamente, mientras que el castaño también hizo una, bastante rara, cayendo en una pierna.

El equipo rival se vio completamente derrotado al ver como los tres muchachos avanzaban hacia ellos sigilosamente. Para su suerte, la música terminó. La gente aplaudía y gritaba eufórica y el equipo ganador festejaba. No podía separar la vista del azabache. Vestía con unas bermudas blancas que mostraban unas piernas musculosas y unas zapatillas negras al igual que su musculosa, que dejaban ver sus trabajados brazos. No quería pensar en la expresión de tonta que tenía, y es que, no era para menos. Su cintura era chica y su espalda ancha, y su trasero… ¡Oh Dios, qué trasero! Si, la danza hacía maravillas en los cuerpos de algunos.

Debe de haber notado mi mirada acosadora, ya que volteó a verme con una ceja alzada y expresión divertida. Avergonzada, bajé la cabeza y tomé mis maletas apresuradamente para entrar en la academia.

Me dirigí al interior del lugar y era maravilloso. Había cuadros y fotos de grandes artistas, ya sean músicos, actores o bailarines. El piso era de mármol y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color bordó En la recepción se encontraba una mujer que tendría unos treinta años, era morena y poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Me acerqué y luego de mostrarle la carta que me hacia una nueva estudiante del establecimiento, me pidió que la acompañara hasta la oficina de la directora. Con el permiso de la señorita, dejé mis maletas en la recepción. No me agradaba tener que ir paseando por ahí con tres pesadas maletas de un ridículo estampado floreado.

Subimos algunas escaleras y llegamos a la oficina de, si la memoria no me falla, Miss Raine. La muchacha tocó dos veces a la puerta y un ''adelante'' salió de adentro de la habitación.

El despacho me llamó la atención por la simplicidad que tenía, sus paredes eran grises y eran, mayoritariamente, tapadas con bibliotecas llenas de carpetas. El piso, al igual que en el resto del edificio, era de mármol. Desde el escritorio me veía una señora con unos cuantos años encima, pero que tenía un rostro hermoso. De una piel muy blanca, ojos celestes y con un cabello recogido en un rodete negro.

-Miss Raine, esta chica-dijo la recepcionista, empujándome levemente hacia adelante para que la directora me vea-es una de las nuevas estudiantes extranjeras, viene de Tokio, Japón.

-Oh, ya veo, jovencita, siéntate por favor-apresuradamente, tome asiento en una de las sillas para quedar frente a la directora- Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno, ¿Verdad?- Asentí con la cabeza- Bien, quedamos muy impresionados con tu pieza del Cascanueces, el papel de Marie te queda bastante bien- Sonreí con timidez ante el comentario. ¿Acaso la directora de Juilliard, la escuela con menor tasa de ingreso en Estados Unidos estaba halagándome?- Nuestro programa de becas a estudiantes extranjeros nos ha dado muy buenos resultados. Hemos conseguido que vengan chicos apasionados por el arte al igual que tú de todas partes del mundo. Como sabemos que la mayoría no tienen la posibilidad de poder costearse un apartamento, hemos modificado uno de los pisos de la academia para que quedaran como alojamiento. Compartirás habitación con una chica de tu mismo país para que te sientas más cómoda. Tienes el resto del día para acomodarte y recorrer el establecimiento- Raine abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y de ella sacó una llave con un llavero naranja- La habitación 12 es la tuya-me dijo con una sonrisa- Respecto a los horarios, estos son los tuyos.-Del mismo cajón saco un papel rectangular con varias anotaciones- te recomiendo que no faltes a la clase de ballet ya que yo soy su profesora-dijo con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Tienes alguna duda?- Negué con la cabeza, esta mujer me intimidaba- Entonces puedes irte, hasta luego, Sakura.

-Gracias por las explicaciones Miss Raine-Sonreí tímidamente y me fui de la oficina de la directora.

Decidí bajar a la recepción para hablar con la muchacha de antes sobre mi equipaje, que supongo, se llama Katja. Por los pasillos podía admirar las diferentes clases que se impartían. En la academia, no solo se podía estudiar danzas, sino que también música y actuación. El lugar era un paraíso. A través de los vidrios se podía observar la gran ciudad.

Mis ojos fueron a parar al lugar donde había sido testigo de la batalla de hip-hop. No pude evitar pensar en ese hermoso chico. ¿Será estudiante de Juilliard? Sería mi golpe de suerte si así fuera. Salí de mi ensoñación y vi a la recepcionista desocupada, así que me dirigí hacia ella.

-Disculpa, ¿Katja verdad?-La chica asintió- ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a subir las maletas, si no es mucha molestia?

-Descuida, Haruno, ya me encargue de que las llevaran. Tu habitación está en el cuarto piso, tu compañera se encuentra ahí.

Le sonreí a modo de despedida y me dirigí a las escaleras. Subir cuatro pisos sería un problema cuando estuviera cansada. Entonces… ¿Compañera eh? Espero que no sea una de esas presumidas y superficiales porque no creo que nos llevemos bien, ya tuve suficiente en mis años de…

Choqué con algo duro mientras subía, debo recordar no mirar hacia abajo cuando lo haga. Alcé la vista y lo vi. Estaba tan magistral como antes. Para estar aquí debía ser estudiante de la academia…señoras y señores, Sakura Haruno está de buena racha.

-¿Siempre vas tan distraída? ¿Por qué no prestas atención a lo que haces? No seas molesta y déjanos pasar

Su voz era grave, ese chico era per…esperen… ¿Cómo carajos acaba de llamarme? En mi vida, alguien, me llamo molesta. Sentí mucho coraje, sin embargo, me aparte para dejar que el chico pasara. Tanta atención tenía puesta en el que no vi el cabello rubio que se asomaba por detrás.

-Oye, lo lamento, tiene un genio de los mil demonios, pero es buen chico-menciono con una gran sonrisa avergonzada que lo hacía lucir adorable- Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, y el idiota ese, es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pues, soy Sakura Haruno-le devolví la sonrisa, no podía entender como chicos tan diferentes pudieran ser amigos- Disculpa el atrevimiento pero ¿Ustedes son japoneses? Digo…por sus apellidos…

-¡Ha! ¡Tu también lo eres! Fuimos seleccionados para las becas del programa de estudiantes extranjeros, ¡somos de Tokio!

-¿Bromeas? –dije riendo – ¡También soy de allí!

-Espero que podamos ser amigos Sakura-Chan. ¿Qué harás ahora? Podemos enseñarte el lugar.

Estuve a punto de aceptar, hasta que vi la mirada molesta que le envió Sasuke al rubio, y tuve que negarme al seguramente, divertido paseo.

-Lo lamento Naruto-kun, me dirigía hacia mi habitación, todavía no la he visto – la decepción se hizo presente en su cara y no pude evitar pensar que se comportaba como un niño – pero no te preocupes, nos encontraremos por ahí luego – le sonreí y seguí mi camino, a lo lejos pude escuchar a Naruto decir algo como '' ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que comportar como un bastardo, eh? ''

Llegué al cuarto piso que era un largo pasillo acompañado de hileras de puertas de ambos lados, caminé unos cuantos pasos y encontré la habitación número doce. Se escuchaba música en el interior. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta.

La habitación estaba pintada de un color celeste suave y tenía un hermoso piso de madera. Había dos camas, una en cada punta, con dos mesas de luz a cada lado, un gran armario y una puerta que seguramente daba a un pequeño baño. En una de las camas, había una chica rubia mirándome con sus grandes ojos celestes, expectante.

-Soy Haruno Sakura, tu compañera de habitación.

-¡Ahhh era hora de que llegaras! Moría de la intriga, ¿sabes? Eres mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, MUCHO mejor-dijo con énfasis- Soy Yamanaka Ino, espero que seamos grandes amigas- dijo sonriente.

De alguna manera, me recordaba a Naruto.

Ino me ayudo a guardar mis cosas en el armario y congeniamos rápidamente. Supe que le apasionaba la moda, y que su madre había sido una gran bailarina cuando era joven. Más tarde, cuando ya estaba instalada en mi nueva habitación, me llevó a recorrer la academia. Los salones de baile eran enormes y espejados, con un gran piano cada uno. Las aulas en las que se impartían clases teóricas tenían pupitres individuales y eran muy luminosas. Para lo último, dejó la cafetería. Era una sala gigantesca, llena de mesas circulares, estaba plagada de estudiantes haciendo cosas espectaculares. Algunos cantaban, otros tocaban sus instrumentos o bailaban. Distinguí una mota rubia haciendo sandeces junto con otros chicos mientras reían a carcajadas y el misterioso azabache con una sonrisa de lado. Creo que Sasuke es uno de esos chicos que son perfectos hasta que abren la boca y dicen porquerías…

Naruto me vio y mientras gritaba ''¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡VEN CON NOSOTROS'' agitaba su mano calurosamente a modo de saludo.

Di un gran suspiro mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba junto con Ino.

Juilliard sería mi hogar a partir de ahora. Y mañana comenzaría enserio mi estadía allí con el inicio de las clases.

* * *

¡Hola! Hasta acá el capítulo uno. Gracias a Ann Caroline por el review, debo decirte que soy fanática de Maktub y recibir un review tuyo me emocionó mucho, espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias también a Eternally paradox.

La escena de ''batalla de hip-hop'' fué algo difícil de escribir, espero que la encuentren bien. La hice mientras escuchaba la canción Yeah, de Usher.

Gracias por leer, y si no es mucha molestia ¡Dejen reviews!

Darcy B.


End file.
